In a circuit board module 100 shown in FIG. 6, a tubular frame 103 is connected to a connection terminal 104 of a base member 101 through solder so as to surround a plurality of electronic components 102 mounted on the base member 101. After a filler 105 filled into the frame 103 hardens, for example, a cover body 107 of a metal shield cover, etc., is put on the frame 103 and next a display device 108 (a holder 108A and a liquid crystal main body 108B) are fixed to the cover body 107.
In the circuit board module 100, the filling amount of the filler 105 is previously determined so that a top face 105A of the filler 105 is positioned along the same face as a top portion 103A of the frame 103. Therefore, after the filler 105 hardens, the top face 105A of the filler 105 supports the display device 108 through the cover body 107.
One of circuit boards is configured so that an electronic component is housed in a hole of a holder provided on a base member and the holder supports a main display unit (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: JP-A-10-115835